The Sword of Iskandar: Part Two: Pink Floyd
by Gillen1962
Summary: Laura has a conversation with Scotty's Sister. Dillon comes home. Fatima Makes friends. Sonny's new construction company gets its first contract. Alexis and Valentin have a confrontation. Sam arrives in New Orleans and some one asks TJ "Can you help me find my Mother."


15

_The Sword of Iskandar: Part Two: Pink Floyd_

Alexis Davis had never liked Spoon Island, even when her beloved nephew Nicholas was its primary resident, she just did not like the place. Now that the Island and the main house Wyndemere were occupied by her dreaded half-brother Valentin Cassadine, his occasionally looney toons wife Nina Reeves and her Aunt the dreadful Liesl Obrecht, she liked it even less.

The only redeeming quality of the Island at the moment was her daughter Molly, and Alexis was here to get her to come home once and for all.

Despite all of her denials Alexis was still a Cassadine and so the launch took her across no questions asked and then the downstairs maid had let her into the main library unannounced. She was hoping Molly would be there would there working. Instead there was just Valentin reviewing some paperwork

"Hello Natasha" He said without picking his head up from the file he was pursuing. He used her birth name, a name she had long ago rejected, and it annoyed her.

"Valentin" She said flatly.

Valentin closed the folder and walked over. He held it out to her. "I did not expect Monica to send the hospital attorney herself to retrieve these contracts, but please tell her they are in excellent order and Cassadine Industries is ready to move ahead on our portion of the project."

Alexis took the folder absently. "I will, but I am not here for these. I had no idea you already had them"

"You should pay more attention to things in your office then, Sister." Valentin said with a smile. "May I get you a water? Tea? A soft drink?"

"You may get me my daughter." Alexis said.

Valentin walked over to a wet bar and poured himself a glass of water. "I am sorry Natasha, but the Princess is not in the residence."

"Then I will wait,"

Valentin shrugged. "You may do so; I will have Greta fix your room."

"What?"

"Molly is in London on assignment for her paper. I believe she said she would be home in four or five days."

"Where?"

"London, it is the capital of Great Britain? You may have heard of it."

"Of course, I have heard of…never mind, just have Greta pack her things I will take them."

"I am afraid not, Natasha."

"Alexis, it has been Alexis for years." She snapped.

"You may call a Wolf your dog, but at the end of the day it is always a Wolf." Valentin said. "Your problem dear Sister is you have been smacked with a newspaper too often."

"I do not have time for this banter. I want my daughter."

"Molly is an adult. She makes her own choices." Valentin said.

"And one of those choices recently was to kill a man." Alexis answered.

Sonny Corinthos leaned back in the chair of his new office. It was a come down from his previous seats of power, but the small one room second floor walk up in the run-down Sonyea section of Port Charles was he reflected as good a place as any to begin his comeback. The afternoon sun came through the window and he absently watched a plane fly overhead.

Lilly sat across from his desk. He never liked when the ghosts that now followed him, sat in chairs that others who came in may sit in. If someone sat there, he would be reminded that Lilly was not real

"I am as real as you are Sonny." She said.

Sonny shook his head. He was used to this now. Lilly was here until he reached or completed or did something towards penance for his sins. He knew that. He was more comfortable now with his sins. He was not proud of them mind you, but he no longer denied them, well mostly.

The door to the small office opened, as it did Lilly got up and moved to the windowsill. She stood watching the Sun. Sonny wondered if she could feel its warmth

"Sometimes" She said.

Sonny looked up at his visitor and shook his head. "Jax, what can I do for you?"

Jaspar Jax, the world traveling financier whose life had become so intertangled with Sonny's over the years that Sonny was unsure of there was anything in his life that he had not shared with Jax. They hated each other. So much so that either would risk his life to save the other, so that they could be the one to kill him.

"You can tell me that you will have a crew at the General Hospital Construction site at the beginning of next week, and that you will not be accepting contract with Mercy Hospital for the duration of this construction."

"We got the contract?" Sonny said with a smile.

"Michael, Valentin and I looked at the bids blind. You won the contract fair and square Sonny."

Lilly squealed with delight and clapped her hands; it took all Sonny had not to look over at her.

The CEO of ELQ Michael Quartermaine and his newly appointed COO his cousin Ned sat with Private Detective Curtis Ashford.

"So first off Curtis I wanted to thank you for the work you did with the Black Adder Project." Michael said

Curtis shrugged. "Sam did 99% of that and frankly I do not consider it a closed matter."

"Why not?" Ned asked.

"We may know that Alexandria Quartermaine was the person behind the corporate attacks on ELQ, but we are still missing motive and the big picture of what her plans were or are."

Michael looked at Ned and smiled.

Michael nodded. "Agreed. And there is now something new to investigate."

"What is that?" Curtis asked.

"The company that purchased Mercy Hospital Murray-Walker."

"Not Alexandria?"

"Not that we know of."

Curtis smiled "And you would like me to find out?"

'Well more than that" said Michael. "I'd like to offer you the position of Director Corporate Security here at ELQ."

"Like I was at Aurora?"

Ned laughed. "Without all the sub-contracts and confusion over just who you are working for."

Michael nodded. "Exactly, Ned and I are turning over a new leaf here at ELQ, family cooperation, so you work for us, for the company."

"Does Alexandria know of this new family cooperation?"

"Well there are some exceptions" Michael said smiling.

"I need to check with Jordan, but unless she has some serious objections, I'm in."

Former Police Commissioner Jordan Ashford smiled at the stuffed Kangaroo that sat on the desk of the current Port Charles Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio. Mac and His brother Robert rose to greet her as she came in.

"Ready to take your job back?" Mac asked.

Jordan sat and the men followed. "No, Mac, I do not think I will be ready for the kind of field work that this job requires for a long time. I think you are the Police Commissioner until you are ready to step down."

"Well, okay" said Mac. "But I do have a full-time position that I would like you to consider."

Jordan raised an eyebrow "And what would that be?"

"Deputy Police Commissioner for Cybercrimes." Mac said with a smile.

Mayor Laura Webber had had a busy day, her early morning meeting with Sly Eckhart the City manager had led to a surprising lunch with an old friend Congressman Joe Kelly. And now she sat in the conference room off of her main office, as Brooke Bentley gathered her paperwork from their meeting about the privatization of the school system. Sly, who was spearheading the project had excused himself a moment ago, perhaps sensing that the two women had things to talk about.

"I know we met at the opening of the Logan Hayes Center Madame Mayor, but I cannot tell you what a pleasure it is to get to know you."

Laura smiled. "I agree. I must say though, I have known Scotty a long long time, and he never even mentioned a sister. His father Lee, never mentioned you either."

"Lee came along after I left town. I understand he was a good father for Scotty, especially after Meg died."

"Lee Baldwin was among the finest men I ever knew" Laura said. "And Scotty is when I get right down to it my best friend."

"Despite the way you broke his heart. More than once." Brooke said.

"Our past is complicated. But at least we have one." Laura said sweetly.

Brooke let out a long deep breath. "Yes, I suppose that is true. May I ask you something Madame Mayor, when you were eighteen or so did you ever do something so stupid you thought you would never recover?"

Laura gave a small laugh. "Perhaps you should ask your assistant Jenny Hutchinson, she seems to know a great deal about my past."

"You are rather famous, after all you and Luke Spencer did save the world, at the expense of my brother's heart."

Laura pursed her lips. "I regret breaking Scotty's heart, do you?"

"As I said" Brooke went on. "Often when we are young, we do things that later we regret. I never gave Scott's mother a fair chance. I blamed her for our father's death. It was all just too much I guess for me. My own mother having died young, then my father marrying a woman barely old enough to be a mother, her becoming pregnant with Scott, and then my father dying before Scotty was even born."

"My own childhood was nothing to write home about, I did not abandon my sibling."

"Really, How are Mike and Rick Webber Jr, And didn't you have an affair with someone much older, and kill him?"

Laura smiled. "Apparently Jennifer is not the only one interested in my past."

"Madame Mayor" Brooke said "Respectfully, I want this contract with the city, I think it is best for Port Charles and for Copperhead, but that does not mean I need to drink the Kool-aide that paints you as some Saint. I may have hurt my brother when he was a child and running off with my Stepmother's Boyfriend may be reprehensible and Scotty may have a hard time forgiving me. But dear, I never left my husband for my rapist."

Brooke turned and left as Laura stood as if she had been slapped.

Fatima could not remember when she had had such a good time. In fairness she thought she remembered very little before the accident but the opportunity to simply enjoy herself had been a rare one recently. She loved her Mother, and the life that she provided for them at such great cost to herself, but the opportunity to spend the morning and afternoon just sitting and chatting with these girls was so enjoyable. Soumia, the other girl in the hijab had to leave with her friend Annie a few hours ago. Annie was apparently catching a plane to New Orleans but the other girls, Nisida, younger than her and Rovena the manager of this wonderful diner called Kelly's, were still here and she was having such fun.

Her Mother had texted her and hour ago to come home and she had begged an additional hour from her. Now her phone buzzed with a gentle, for her mother was always gentle with her if harsh to others, reminder, "Sweetheart, you may see your friends another day, I would like you home before dark. Please call yourself an Uber, now." She had texted back "Yes, of course."

She looked at the other two women. "I am sorry I need to go; my Mother is a worry wart."

Rovena laughed. "Go. I'm here every day come back whenever you like."

"Perhaps I can convince the two of you to come to Jumah with me?"

Nisida looked "I am not sure that Allah would be very welcoming of me Sister."

Rovena touched her hand. "I am no longer even sure if I believe, but if He is real, he is always welcoming. It's hard for me to get away from here during the day, Fridays are busy. But I bet that the two of you could go with Soumia, and maybe even my Dad."

"That would be nice." Fatima said as she got up and began to leave.

She barely sidestepped a young man coming in the door of the diner. "Sorry, Miss" He said with a smile.

"No problem"

The young man looked around, grinned and said to himself. "Wow, Dillon, this place sure had changed."

Dillon Quartermaine, Ned's much younger brother looked around the diner where he had spent so much time and was quite pleased with how refurbished it look. He grabbed a table as Rovena came over

"Can I get you anything?"

"A BLT, I've been dying for a Kelly's BLT" He said.

Rovena grinned "Turkey Bacon okay, we don't do pork."

"er…I guess"

Nina Reeves came through the door and looked around. "Dillon" She said loudly. "Good to see you."

Dillon got up and hugged his old boss. "Good to see you as well," He pointed to a chair. "I just ordered a BLT, apparently with Turkey Bacon."

Nina laughed. "Oh, dear, you have no idea how this place has changed."

Rovena started over towards her and Nina said. "No need Rovi, you know what I want."

Rovena laughed. "One Spanakopita, a small Greek salad and the biggest cup of Greek Coffee I can pull together."

"Exactly" Nina said.

"Spanakopita?" Dillon said.

"If you are good, I will let you try some of mine."

Dillon smiled. "Okay. Is Jax joining us? Or Drew?"

"Drew is in Paris, Jax is at another meeting but he will be here when he is done. And Hayden is on her way."

"Hayden Barnes?"

"That would be me" Hayden said from behind him. "Welcome home Dillon, ready to turn the streaming world on its ear?"

Sonny flashed one of his famous dimpled grins and said. "Well thank you Jax, I appreciate that you are trusting my organization with this contract."

Jax smirked. "Sonny, we are going to be watching very carefully. The unions agreed to work at lower cost for you, then for any of the other bidders. We verified with the union head, Jameson that the rank and file had agreed to this, as a one-time thing to help you establish this company."

"I have been very good to them over the years Jax."

"Yes, that is what Jameson said. "Jax replied. "Sonny if I find out there was anything else involved in this, I will take great delight in shutting you down."

"Got it." Sonny said. "I will have my crew there first thing next week"

"Good. So, do you know anything about the people who purchased Mercy?"

"I do not get to travel in those refined circles any more Jax" Sonny said. He sat and watched Jax leave. Then he reached for his phone. As he did Lilly gave him a sad look and Claudia appeared silently next to her.

"Jameson, we got it, yes 30% off the top on this job and 10% on the next two." Sonny said. "And I will be sending over a case of your namesake liquor."

Jordan looked back and forth between Mac and Robert and said. "Are you kidding?'

"No Luv, we are not, you were originally recruited by the DEA as a cyber expert." Robert said.

"It's been years since I worked in that area though" Jordan said

"Maybe, but we are willing to have you take any classes you need to get back up to speed. Cyber is the growth industry in crime. We have a rash of fake ID's reported in town for example." Mac said.

"PCU kids looking to drink at the new Luke's?" Quipped Jordan.

Mac smiled. "I wish. We picked up twenty undocumented sex workers near Charles Street last night."

Jordan sucked in her lip. "Not in Sonyea? So even with Shehu and his guy gone this is expanding?"

"Yes" Said Robert. "We knew it would. You have to think of Port Charles as a town below a dam, and Sonny Corinthos as the dam, if you let the water out slow you can control the flooding but when the dam burst it all goes to hell for a while till things even out."

Jordan nodded. "So, Cybercrimes?"

"Can back track these workers and the ID's. Along with a million other little things." Said Mac

"And it keeps us from using that Hobbit Spinelli."

"I like Spinelli" Mac and Jordan said at the same time.

"There is no accounting for taste" Robert quipped.

"So?" Mac asked Jordan. "You in?"

She shook her head, unless Curtis has some serious objections. "Then I'm your new Deputy Commissioner for Cyber Crimes," She paused "Can I ask who is in my unit?"

Mac and Robert looked at each other. "Well that is kind of the problem you have Detective Spencer part time, but other than that, good luck recruiting."

Peter August sat in his office reviewing finances for the thousandth time. No matter how he cut it the Intruder was losing money. Molly's big stories and Lulu's long investigations pieces kept people checking the on-line updates and occasionally but over all the sales of the print edition were sinking them. It was a problem with small local papers all across the country.

They needed an infusion of cash and they needed as soon as possible. It was why he had agreed to this meeting, even though the person he was meeting with was nearly as repulsive as his father.

He pressed the intercom button "Send him in."

Peter got up and held out his hand as the tall older man entered his office. "Mayor Floyd."

Prescott Floyd smiled. "It has not been Mayor in a long time Mr. August but thank you."

The two men sat. Floyd smiled and said. "Let me cut right to the chase. I and my backers are prepared to offer you three million dollars for a 75% share of the Intruder."

Peter nodded. "I saw the offer letter."

"Then you know that you will remain in full control of the entire paper, with the exception of the Editorial Page. We have no desire to micromanage your reporting or to in any way interfere in the daily operation of the paper."

"It was unclear if you would also be assuming control of the editorial section of the on-line editions." Peter said.

Floyd shook his head. "No Mr. August that was very clear. We will be."

Peter shook his head. "I retain the title Editor in Chief?"

"Yes, and I become Publisher but only so that it is clear where the editorial is originating."

Peter nodded. "Wonderful" he said with an unpleasant air.

"We can sit here and feel sorry for you all day Peter, or you can sign the contract and a new wave dawns here at the Intruder."

Peter picked up his pen and signed several pieces of paper in the contract. Floyd took out his phone and tapped a few times.

"The money is now in the business account."

Peter nodded.

"I would like to give a very brief editorial for tomorrow's edition."

"Tomorrow? All ready?" Peter said

"I want no other editorials or even letters to the editor run tomorrow. On the editorial page of the paper and in the editorial section of the on-line edition I need just one line to run: The Intruder endorses State Senator Charlie Holt for Governor of New York."

"Molly disposed of that noxious individual to save your life Natasha, and her sister's life, perhaps the two of you could show some gratitude." Valentin said.

"Gratitude that my child is now a killer." Alexis scoffed. "Forgive me if I do not find that something to be grateful for."

Valentin shook his head. "No Natasha why should you ever find anything to be grateful for."

"What is that supposed to mean?'

"Poor Natasha, Helena killed your mother and you were raised to believe you were only a Cassadine cousin. Raised in the Cassadine mansion surrounded by servants and luxury but always isolated because you were simply a poor relation. How horribly difficult for you."

"Now wait a minute."

"No Sister. You wait a moment. Sent to the best boarding schools, by a Father who while very strict loved her and a Stepmother who at the least suffered you being around. Pregnant at sixteen, did Father, disown you? Did he throw you from the parapet? No, he did what Fathers of Royalty and Peasants alike have done since we crawled out of caves, he made you give the child up. And what happened then, were you treated like dirt? Were you dismissed? No Natasha you were sent to Harvard. Oh, my what a horrible life you have led."

"You can stop now."

"I could. Let us look at another Cassadine Bastard shall we, I never even knew my Mother. Did Helena Kill her? Likely but for all I know Mikkos could have pulled the trigger. I was then sent away, as a child because I was too dangerous to be around. Too awful. A monster because of my scoliosis. As a child? What had I done Natasha except be born?"

Alexis took a step back from her brother.

"Oh, that is right, you were raised to fear me. Fear the crippled horrible Valentin. "

"I, it was not our choice to fear you Valentin, Helena did that."

"Such a convenient boogie man in your life isn't she Natasha?"

"You know what a monster she was."

"Yes. But I know she let you live in her home. I had no home. At Five I was sent to boarding school and I was never allowed to return! You dear Sister have had an easy life compared to mine, or even to poor Stefan. Forced to watch the woman he loved bedded time and time and time again but that monster Stavros."

"Please do not tell me you have sympathy for Laura, you killed her son."

"When he left me no choice. I am sorry Natasha, I was, and I am the heir not Nicholas."

"And now you are a Prince, all for doing nothing so simple as killing your own blood."

Valentin laughed. "Do not fault me for killing my blood Alexis, didn't you do the same?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it was not just that Molly saved her sister where you failed to save yours. Molly did not lead her sister to her death."

"I did no such thing?"

"You slept with that Thug! Then you allowed a good decent man, like Ned Quartermaine to claim your child and break your sister's heart. That heart break led to her death at the hands of the Serf you had bedded."

"Stop" Demanded Alexis.

"Stop? No Sister, you stop once and for all acknowledge it was you that led to your sister's death."

"I was trying to protect my baby from Sonny" Alexis pleaded

"A man she now calls Daddy. What a spit in the face to our sister's memory. She died for nothing! She died for your stupidity."

"I was afraid what else was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't know Alexis, bring yourself and your unborn child here to Wyndemere? Stefan and Nicholas could have easily sent you as far away from Sonny as possible. You could be right now practicing law in London with Sonny none the wiser to your child. Instead you remained in Port Charles and ran to the man your sister loved to save your child from a thug you could have easily disposed of."

"it is not that simple."

"It is that simple Natasha, every stupid thing you have done in your life. Every stupid mistake you have made has come not from being a Cassadine but from your denying you are a Cassadine!"

Alexis was breathing heavier and heavier

"And now you come here and ask Molly to leave, to do the same as you to reject what she is?"

"To not be like you?"

"Oh yes the Cassadine monster. But my child sleeps peacefully each night Natasha, as does yours under my roof."

"And Nicholas and Spencer!" Snapped Alexis.

"I regret Nicholas. Given the same choice I would do it differently, as to our nephew, he is an insufferable brat with far too much of his white trash mother in him, but he is salvageable. And I at least treat him with the respect he deserves. When was the last time you bothered to interact with him at all?"

"I will not let you destroy my daughter." Alexis snapped as she turned to leave.

"And I will not let you drag my niece into the same cesspool of mobsters, con artist and terrorist that you have made of your life Natasha!"

Alexis spun on him. "Mark my word, call me that one more time and you will see how much Natasha is in me"

She marched out of the room

Valentin smiled as she left and said softly "Oh my dear Natasha, I would like nothing better."

Liesl Obrecht stepped into the room as Alexis exited. She gave Valentin a wide grin. "So, have you finished with your moments of familial bonding?"

Valentin shook his head. "Liesl I am for once glad to see your glaring face and hear that annoying voice."

"And why is that?"

'I need two things from you Liesl, I need you to set a meeting for me with Alexandria Quartermaine."

"And what makes you think I even know the woman?"

"Well Doctor, that is the second thing I need from you. I need to know how and why your thawed that witch out?"

Mayor Laura Webber was extraordinarily glad to be home. She hung her coat on the coat rack and all but fell into the sofa next to her husband, Dr. Kevin Collins.

"Long day?" He asked as she put her feet on his lap, and he began to rub them.

"Very. "Kevin knew his wife well enough to know when something was on her mind. He rubbed her feet for a few minutes until she was ready to speak.

"What did you think of Brooke Bentley?" She asked him

Kevin smiled grimly. "Scott's sister? "

"Yes"

"You had a meeting with her today, didn't you? How did it go?"

Laura laughed. "You know the hazard of being married to a psychiatrist is that you keep asking questions instead of giving answers."

Kevin smirked and said. "Do I?"

Laura smiled widely. "And there you have it. Yes, we did have a meeting and the business end went well, I still have reservations about Sly's plan but it does have some very good points and Brooke is clearly qualified."

'But?" Kevin said as Laura took her feet off his lap and slipped her head under his arm resting it on his chest

"She said some things about my past. People in my past. "

"Well you and Scott do have some history." Kevin said.

Laura shook her head. "No some of this were things that only some one who had done research about me would have known. She asked about Rick's sons Mike and Rick Jr."

Kevin furrowed an eyebrow. "You have not been in touch with them in years"

Laura nodded. "No, but she sounded like she had been."

"Could she have met them?"

"What is there some Island for 'siblings of people from Port Charles that they no longer stay in touch with'?"

"Oh God you think we could send Ryan there?"

Laura lifted her head and looked at him.

"Too soon?" He said kissing the top of her head.

"Way too soon" Laura said. She kissed her husband again. It helped her think. "I just think it is odd, first that Jenny girl knows everything about me. And then this woman mentioning names out of know where."

Kevin nodded in agreement 'I can see where that could be troublesome. Can you contact your brothers and see if they know her?"

Laura shook her head. "I would need to track them down."

They sat for a moment. Then Laura said. "I can get some more background on this Jenny though. Luke stayed in touch on and off with her uncle."

"Hutch" Kevin said.

"Yes." Laura commented. "Would you mind if I call him?"

"Would you not ask me questions like I am some jealous cave man?" Kevin said laughing.

Laura smiled. "It is so not much fun to be in love with someone enlightened."

Kevin turned his head "You make that sound like a bad thing"

They kissed and then before either could say anything Spencer barged into the living room.

"Grandmother! "He said. "Have you seen this!"

Laura pulled away from Kevin and looked sheepish. Kevin looked exasperated as he often did with Spencer.

"Seen what Spencer?"

The boy came over to the couch and sat between them he showed them the screen on his pad.

Laura and Kevin read the screen over the boy's shoulder while interlocking hands behind him.

"Valentin has claimed a Cassadine Royal title. And restore the title Princess to Molly" Laura said.

"So?" Kevin asked.

"So?" Spencer said jumping up "I am the Cassadine Prince. He stole my inheritance and now he is stealing my title! I will not allow this!"

"Spencer, I don't think Valentin gaining a royal title lessens yours. Your Uncle Stefan was a Prince at the same time as Stavros and your Father were." Laura commented.

Kevin nodded. "Families in royalty often have more then one Prince or Princess."

"He has stolen everything from me, and I will no longer put up with it." Spencer said as he stormed out of the room.

Laura pinched her nose.

"Should you go speak to him" Kevin asked.

"I think I will let him calm down a little first." She answered.

"Well allow me to take your mind off of Spencer and Brooke for a moment "Kevin said taking her into his arms.

TJ Ashford raced down the hall of the second floor of General Hospital. He could not believe that the lab had sent the wrong blood work results to Dr. Finn. Finn needed the correct results to be of any use to the person he was treating. He had asked the young medical student to go directly to the lab and grab the correct results.

The young medical student/intern was thankful that it was Dr. Finn who had caught the error, he was one of the kinder doctors to interns.

TJ turned the corner and ran into a girl wandering the halls.

"Oh sorry Miss." TJ said. He looked at her. "Hey, don't I know you? Weren't you at the opening of the Logan Center?"

Jennifer Hutchinson looked at TJ, clearly, she did not recognize him he thought. She had a very confused look on her face as she said. "Can you help me please; I am looking for my Mother."

" Your Mom?" TJ asked. "Does she work here?"

"Yes, Dr. Lesley Webber."

Jaspar Jax walked into Kelly's diner and spotted Dillon, Nina and Hayden. He went over to join them. Dillon got up and shook his hand. "Boss" he said with a smile.

Jax pulled a chair over and began to sit down. Before he did, he spotted Nisida at the counter talking to Rovena. He walked over

"Nisida" He said with a grim smile.

The girl turned and tears welled in her eyes. "Mr. Jacks…. Please sir."

"Just Jax will do. "He sat down next to the girl. "May I ask you something?"

The girl nodded.

Rovena watched warily

"Are you genuinely sorry for what happened?" Jax asked softly.

He looked directly into the girl's eyes as she answered. "Yes. I am. Please sir…"

Jax held up his hand. "Jax, please just Jax."

He took her hands in his and said. "You are forgiven."

Nisida began to cry.

Rovena patted the girls head. "See Baby, not everyone is a jerk."

Jax laughed. "Nisida, I do not know your whole story but I do not it is not an uncommon one. Would you be willing to help other girls like you?"

The girl shook her head. "Okay "

"Good, wait here for a few minutes okay?"

She nodded as Jax returned to the table where the Aurora team sat

"So, Dillon" Jax said. "Are you all set to help Drew and I launch a streaming service like no other here in Port Charles."

"Yes."

"We spoke already about starting with the streaming morning show on the existing on-line service, using different locations around Port Charles to start and then once Dillon gets that up and running having him move from host of that to program development" Hayden said.

"And we had our teams scope out Studio Space to renovate for original programming. The whole waterfront warehouse system is pretty much up for grabs. But the best place right now would be the building that use to house Mac Scorpio's Outback."

Jax smiled. "Outback Studios from Aurora Media. I like it."

Dillon nodded. "I'd like to start the morning show as soon as possible."

Jax smiled. "I agree. How about day after tomorrow, on location from the iconic Kelly's diner?"

Dillon nodded "Great, we can talk about the rebirth of this place, for the light and fluffy end of the show, and then I just need some hard news."

"How about the growing sex trafficking trade here in Port Charles?" Jax said looking over at Nisida.

Even at nearly midnight Café du Monde the iconic New Orleans Coffee Shop was busy. Sinclair Dunbar sat drinking coffee and eating beignets. He had hoped against hope that he would simply run into David Gray at the airport and be able to convince him to return to Port Charles of his own free will.

Sinclair knew his orders from Alexandria Quartermaine were to kill the man. Sinclair had never killed a man and did not plan on starting with the eccentric Gray. Every day it seemed to him that Alexandria became more and more unstable.

He checked his phone for the dozenth time waiting as impatiently as he could for a message from Annie Donnelly or Anna Devane with news of his witness protection. He did not know why they were risking his life. He had told them about Alexandria's plans, why would they not get him to safety?

He ran his hands through his hair and looked out at the open air venue. He did a double take as he spotted a woman in black jeans and a black shirt sitting at a table sipping a coffee. He put his beignets back in the small bag they had come in and taking them and his coffee walked over to her table.

"Why Ms. McCall are you following me?" He said with as much charm as he could muster.

"I could ask you the same question Sinclair." She said surprised but not displeased to see him.

"I can prove I was here first" He said as he looked at a chair and she motioned him to sit.

"How?"

"My beignets are more than half eaten, while yours are simply there for me to steal" He picked up one of her sugar pastries and took a bite.

Sam Laughed.

Fatima sat on the edge of the sink in the bathroom just off her bedroom at the Taub Mansion. She was surprised that Mother had not been at all annoyed when she told he of the new people she had met. Of course, Fatima had only mentioned the women. Not the handsome boy she had bumped into as she was leaving. She would not mind seeing him again.

Mother was particularly pleased to hear she had met Soumia, who Mother seemed to know was a world-renowned expert on PTSD.

Fatima wondered often if she had PTSD. There was so much of her past that she simply could not recall. She removed the bottom half of her veil and tilted her head to look at her neck in the mirror. She wished that red mark would fade or at least that she could recall where it came from.


End file.
